


Different

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Headcanon, Neopronouns, Neurodiversity, Senses, Trains, Ve/Vim Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: When you’re on a time-travelling train, things get to be too much sometimes.
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou & Ryuutaros
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I am a neurodivergent singlet, and I’m pretty sure I’m using all the terminology I’m about to say correctly. (Feel free to correct me.)  
> Kamen Rider Den-O has helped me understand how plural systems and dissociation work, even if it’s not directly about those things. I think the Imagins are like Alters, distinct people who have very different personalities and opinions, who can front (or control a human body, for lack of a better explanation).  
> The DenLiner is a train that I kind of equate to a headspace, even though other characters like Hana are able to be there as well.  
> (I also headcanon both characters tagged on this fic as neurodivergent.)

Ryuutaros liked being in Ryotaro’s body, even when ve didn’t actively control it. It was different from the DenLiner, where Ryuutaros was in vis own body. Ve liked Ryotaro’s body more.  
It was hard to explain why.  
The train was...louder. Louder as in the other Imagins yelled a lot and generally talked loudly, but also...  
The sound of the wheels on the train-track. The sounds of the coffee machine, which was constantly on and making coffee for everyone. The sound of the train door opening and closing. Even everyone’s footsteps could add up to make sound that was too much at times.  
Ryuutaros wore headphones all the time on the train. Not with music or anything playing. The headphones just blocked out the noises ve didn’t like and made things a little bit quieter, but Ryuutaros could still hear what was going on.  
That wasn’t the case in Ryotaro’s body.  
Ryotaro’s body was...quieter.  
It still made sound, definitely. But Ryotaro’s heartbeat was comforting. And Ryuutaros loved looking at the outside world and experiencing it through watching Ryotaro, without being directly in control.  
Ryuutaros liked anything to do with Ryotaro’s older sister Airi. The way she talked, and how she was so nice and patient and good, he liked her. Whether ve was in the DenLiner or Ryotaro’s body, ve always paid attention to her when she was around.  
There were also feelings that just felt more natural in the DenLiner. Ryuutaros always drew with crayons because of the texture they created on the paper. Ve liked running vis hands over the colouring, even if it was messy. Ryuutaros didn’t mind the mess. It felt good! Ve didn’t usually colour in Ryotaro’s body since ve never got an opportunity. And Ryotaro probably wouldn’t like the feeling on his hands as much as Ryuutaros did.  
But they both liked dancing! Ryuutaros liked dancing and expressing vimself in Ryotaro’s body. It was fun, and a good way to get out of the DenLiner, especially when the others got annoyed by vim. Ve needed to use his energy somehow, and dance was fun.  
Ryotaro never seemed to mind Ryuutaros being there, as long as the Imagin didn’t take control too suddenly and as long as ve behaved. Ryuutaros was the child in the system. Even if he didn’t have a set age (which is further complicated by time-travel anyway), ve was younger than the others who were definitely adults (well, Ryotaro was only 18, but still.)  
And as long as Ryuutaros got out front once in a while, and wore headphones when ve was on the DenLiner, ve was fine with how things were, and that ve was different.


End file.
